The present invention relates to switches, and more specifically to magnetic switches for use in common or specialised applications.
In conventional electric switches, especially those used in power circuits, the contacts are exposed to air, whether the contacts are of the knife or magnetic type. These kinds of switches are not fit for use in a dusty, moist, easily explosive or combustible environment. Several different types of switches for preventing explosions have been developed, such as oil switches, safety switches, and so forth. However, due to the complex constructions of these switches, they are not practical from a manufacturing or economic point of view.